An Interesting Conversation
by DarkPhoenixForce
Summary: Storm and the Phoenix have a little discussion, about a 'small' matter Jean never resolved, in the middle of the final battle.


I'm sorry, but I was watching a video tribute to Jean Grey/Phoenix and there was this glimpse of Storm and Logan watching in horror during the last battle as Phoenix rises up into the air. So I was thinking, Storm, you can't be friends with someone, Jean, for years and not be in the least bit affected when something like that happens. It also occurred to me how quickly Storm turned on someone who was practically her sister. And maybe someday I'll write a sad fic. about X-3 from Storm's point of view, but, for the moment, I think I'll take a…more _humorous _perspective. Check out my Star Wars/Knights of the Old Republic X-men evolution crossover. Reviews are welcome. Phoenix rocks.

Scott had been moping around the mansion for weeks, ever since…it…happened. It wasn't just him, everyone had been affected by Jean's death, but he seemed to take it the hardest.

Logan was pretty strongly hurt as well, he just hid it more efficiently. As for myself, I felt like I had lost my sister. It was all pretty sad, until she suddenly 'came back to life'. Good, right?

Wrong! I would later find myself contemplating the day I found her unconscious body near the lake. And I would often think afterward, why on earth I had had to help her. Oh, no, forget that.

This wasn't _my _fault, it was Logan's. (Mentally makes a check list on ways to kill or otherwise torture Wolverine.) Of course, none of this would have happened if the psychopath had just stayed dead for once.

Then she goes and kills Xavier. Logan and I were fighting for our lives against Magneto's followers. We got there just in time…to see him get ripped apart. That couldn't be good.

Naturally, it would take several more painful days before he decided to reveal that he was really still alive, that he had transferred his consciousness into someone. Stupid telepath! Uh oh, um…I sure hope Jean didn't know how to do that, 'glances nervously at strange, ok, stranger than most, new student. Great, now I'm never going to get any sleep. Curse you Jean Grey!

Do you want to know what no one else knows? I did get a chance to talk to her, right before she died. Although, with her record, I'm sure it won't be the last time. Sigh, boy, I sure am glad she didn't have any kids. I would probably get stuck being the legal guardian after Scott's death.

'Shiver', talk about the babysitting job from the underworld. I'm sorry, I really was sad when she died, _really_. It's just (here I bite my lip), well, she had to go and die when she owed me money.

There, I said it. We had a bet on how long it would take to find Nightcrawler. Obviously, I won, otherwise I wouldn't be complaining. She never had a chance to pay me; I would never hold that against her though, _if_ she had just stayed dead!

Even then, I would have forgotten about it, but then she went and…killed the Professor. See, it all ties back. So, like I said, I was able to talk to my old pal once more…sort of. "Hello Ororo," she had said smiling unpleasantly.

"You know my name?" I asked, remembering how Logan had insisted that that wasn't Jean, it was Phoenix. Well, I supposed she would have all of Jean's memories, seeing as she was a part of her. Phoenix looked annoyed, "Jean Grey is still alive, but she is trapped, leaving me to be in control." she stated, confirming my logical conclusion.

"So, she really isn't responsible for…this?" Phoenix paused a moment, thinking. "Well, that depends." "What do you mean?" The villainess sighed, "Jean is able to communicate with _me_, if no one else.

Frankly, I think her incessant nagging might have driven me to kill. I mean, the woman will not stop talking! Now she's getting back at me with my own game! Really, it's infuriating!"

"Well, I can't forgive you…not for killing Xavier!" "And Scott?" "I...can forgive you for that." "Good, now about this bet…" "Yeah, I would seriously just like to put that behind me. So, if you'll kindly pay me what you owe me, we can get on with this battle."

"Well, I don't have any money on me at the moment; can I write you a check?" "No, why, you ask? Because the bankers might think it's kind of weird if a white haired mutant walked in and cashed a check from the person who just disintegrated half their army." "Yes, I suppose that could make matters difficult. But, like I said, I'm not carrying any cash with me; it wasn't really high on my priority list after escaping from the school when Logan woke me up.

Is there any other way of settling this? I can kill someone for you, like maybe Frost?" "_You_ hate her, not me." "Yeah, you're right. I guess I just assumed everyone did. Oh, well."

"You know, I don't particularly like her, either, but…no, I can't let that happen." Phoenix frowned, "I'm really at a loss here, what am I supposed to do?" "There's only one way to fix this…"

"What?" she asked warily. "Let me sell your stuff on E-bay." "Like…what!" "Well, how about…that bracelet Scott got you for your birthday?" She stared at me. "You're not serious?"

"Hey, _you_ killed him, you're not starting to get attached to him now are you? You know, regretting murdering him?" "Of course I'm not! But Jean would make what's left of my life a living nightmare if I even contemplated that. Hang on."

She stopped a wave of cure projectiles, and then turned her head causing a group of soldiers to turn to dust. Dramatically, she rose up into the air, while everything around her was ripped apart in a massive telekinetic blast. "Show-off," I muttered.

Wolverine showed up and we exchanged worried glances. Why was I worried, because she might decide to just kill me instead of backing up her end of the deal? Though, she probably would have done that already if she was going to. There was still hope! Wait a minute, what is Wolverine doing?

He had just clenched his fists, his claws extended, and was heading right toward her. No! That moron is going to get himself killed trying to kill her before she gets an opportunity to pay me back! She's going to slaughter…wait, why isn't he disintegrating? I couldn't believe it! So this was the reason Logan lived! Don't be silly, I told myself.

Phoenix would settle the debt; Jean however, was too caught up in a noble act of sacrificing herself, again, in order to save others, to worry about it. Figures, I muttered as Logan stabbed her. Like I said, I would have dismissed the whole thing, if she had just…stayed…dead!

Now, about that creepy student from earlier…she sure does look familiar. It must be something in the…eyes! 'Gulp', not again!

Review please. I might write a sequel, hmm.


End file.
